Amour et McDonald
by BlueAlice9
Summary: Finalement, le compte en banque de Sherlock Holmes touche le fond. Pas de chance, c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Molly Hooper et le détective veut lui offrir un cadeau digne de son affection. Comment trouver de l'argent rapidement ? Après plusieurs CV déposés, il décrochera un entretien chez McDonald's… One shot spécial pour la rentrée. Sherlolly.


_Oui, oui._

_Je sais._

_J'aime, que dis-je, j'adore mettre Sherlock dans des situations comiques. Il le mérite tellement._

_Troisième fanfic Sherlolly. Où Shelrock apprendra la souffrance de la recherche de petits jobs._

**Amour et McDonald**

Il avait tronqué son caban bleu nuit contre un imper vert foncé, son costume taillé sur mesure contre un pollo noir et une paire de jeans et enfin ses chaussures vernies contre des rangers.

Après un dernier coup d'oeil dans le miroir du salon, il avait finalement décidé de dissimuler sa chevelure noire sous un simple bonnet gris.

Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'on le reconnaisse.

Lui, le meilleur détective au monde... Se retrouver à déposer ces CV de magasin en magasin, de restaurant en restaurant pour travailler et gagner de l'argent, c'était inconcevable.

Car malheureusement, l'argent ne tombait pas du ciel et il était en train de s'en rendre compte.

John et Mary étaient parti en voyage de noces depuis deux semaines. Le médecin avait évidemment emporté la moitié de leur salaire, et ne revenait que trois semaines plus tard. Depuis son départ, Sherlock n'avait pas arrêté de jeter son argent par la fenêtre.

N'ayant aucun talent culinaire, et pas de colocataire pour faire la cuisine à sa place, il avait été mangé tout les jours dans les meilleurs restaurants, ne supportant pas le bruit incessant des fast food.

De plus, comme son ami n'était plus là, il payait tout ses taxis, sous peine de se faire courser par les policier qui le gardait à l'oeil depuis qu'il avait essayé de négocier un prix avec un chauffeur.

Pour finir, il continuait d'acheter ses costumes sur mesure chez les meilleurs tailleurs de Londres, refusant obstinément d'adopter le style de John qu'il trouvait "vieillot" et "difforme".

Il s'était rendu compte de son problème quand 8 jours après le départ de John, sa carte bancaire refusait de lui sortir des billets.

Il était à découvert.

La première pensée qui lui vint fut : « Ce n'est pas grave. Je trouverai une enquête. »

Il n'en trouva pas. C'était le printemps, et pour une raison qui lui échappait, il y avait de moins en moins de meurtres. Donc, peu d'argent à rentrer.

Au-delà du problème du logement à payer, il se rendit compte qu'il lui était d'une urgence extrême de posséder un beau capital pour les semaines à venir.

Dans son palais mental, une date importante avait été soulignée en rouge et fluottée plusieurs fois : le jour de la naissance de Molly.

Et plus les jours passaient, plus cette date s'illuminait.

Le problème était aussi important et complexe qu'une énigme posée par Moriarty : c'était l'anniversaire de Molly dans deux semaines et Sherlock n'avait pas un rond.

Furieux contre le monde d'être ainsi dépouillé -bien que ce fût entièrement sa faute-, il chercha un moyen de faire rentrer de l'argent dans les caisses.

Mycroft avait raccroché au nez de son frère en rigolant quand il comprit le problème de Sherlock, et demanda à ses conseillers de bloquer tout appel du détective, et de ne plus proposer ses services à ses prochains clients.

Il était fier de pouvoir en faire baver à son petit frère, depuis le temps qu'il rêvait d'une revanche.

Aucun client ne vint au 221B Baker Street, et Sherlock se fit une raison. Il allait devoir travailler comme tout le monde.

C'est ainsi qu'il déambulait dans Picadilly Circus, déposant des CV çà et là, tout en grognant chaque fois qu'il rentrait et sortait d'un magasin.

Il avait tapé sur Google « comment faire un bon CV » et avait copié collé les 3 quarts du premier exemple proposé sur internet.

Tout ce qu'il avait changé c'était ses détails personnels. Il se sentait trop supérieur pour rentrer ses propres données d'expérience. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt et préférait se faire discret quand à son statut de détective. Si les journaux apprenaient qu'il était sans le sou...

Il marmonna dans sa barbe tout en poussant la porte du 'Burger King'. Il s'avança vers une caissière.

« Bonjour, c'est pour déposer un CV.

_D'accord, merci monsieur. Au revoir »

Et c'était le même refrain depuis une demi heure. Il entrait, déposait une enveloppe, ressortait, cherchait un autre magasin, rentrait dedans etc, etc.

Il faut dire qu'à Picadilly Circus, il avait le choix entre les fast food, les magasins de souvenirs pour touristes, les restaurants chics, les cinémas…

A la fin de la journée, il avait déposé ses 50 CV et rentra à Baker Street, satisfait. Il attendait patiemment un appel pour lui proposer un rendez-vous.

* * *

><p>Personne n'appela dans la soirée, ni le lendemain.<p>

Outré que personne ne veuille de lui, il se vengea sur le mur avec les quelques balles de pistolet qui lui restait (John ayant jeté le reste à la poubelle). Mme Hudson eu beau le sermonner, il n'arrêta son cirque que lorsqu'il ne possédait plus aucune balle, même après avoir retourné l'appartement.

Puis vers la fin de l'après-midi, un appel surgit.

« Allô ?

_Allô, bonjour monsieur Holmes, ce serait pour un entretien d'embauche au McDonald. Vous êtes disponibles à partir de quelle heure demain ?

_Toute la journée.

_Parfait. Pourriez-vous venir au restaurant à 16 h ?

_Oui.

_Merci, au revoir.

_Au revoir. »

Il raccrocha, sonné.

Le McDo.

Il détestait les fast foods et ce serait dans un de ces endroits où il travaillerait les deux prochaines semaines ? S'il ne désirait pas garder ses longues mains fines dans un état impeccable, il s'en mordrait presque les doigts.

Mais son avis se métamorphosa.

Le lendemain à 16 h tapantes, il était devant la caisse du McDonald à attendre. En plus de son costume 3 pièces, il portait une cravate. Le parfait gentleman.

Hier, après le coup de téléphone, il avait ruminé sa colère en se roulant comme un sushi dans son drap de lit, sur son canapé.

La crise terminée, il avait décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout : il avait besoin de ce boulot. Et ce ne serait que pour deux semaine. Juste le temps d'amasser suffisamment d'argent pour acheter le cadeau de Molly. Et pour payer son loyer et un paquet de pâtes.

Ainsi, il s'était mit sur son trente et un, et attendait patiemment que le manager vienne à sa rencontre.

Il arriva en retard, ce qui déplut d'avance au détective.

Ils se saluèrent et s'installèrent à une table vide et l'homme posa rapidement des questions à Sherlock. Ce dernier s'était entraîné toute la soirée d'hier. Il avait lu et écorcher les sujets des forums d'entretiens d'embauche, lisant les conseils et les expériences que partageaient les internautes. Il avait même enregistré ses réponses sur un dictaphone pour s'écouter parler correctement et sans hésitation.

Quand Sherlock faisait quelque chose, il le faisait le plus parfaitement possible.

Ainsi, il déjoua facilement les questions pièges, les sous entendus et un quart d'heure plus tard, le manager lui serra la main et lui demanda de revenir dans une heure dans une tenue confortable.

Le détective était fier de lui : il avait réussi ! Il avait passé cet horrible entretien d'embauche et débutait son travail rapidement. Il calcula : s'il commençait aujourd'hui et qu'il travaillait tout les jours, il aurait la somme convenable pour Molly deux jours avant son anniversaire. C'était parfait.

* * *

><p>Le soir même, il passa l'uniforme du McDonald. Seigneur, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il devrait en arriver là... Complètement vêtu de noir, c'est avec un soupir qu'il ajouta la casquette arborant le logo "McDonald" sur sa tête.<p>

Chaussant ses chaussures anti glissades, il sorti du vestiaire, peu fier. Devant lui, tout les jeunes et moins jeunes bavardaient entre eux et Sherlock décrypta sans aucun effort leur études à chacun, leurs loisirs, leurs projets et la raison de leur travail ici.

« Celui-là c'est pour payer son permis, elle c'est pour son appart, et l'autre là-bas pour subvenir aux besoin de son fils… »

Il se rendit compte que sa raison à lui était bien mineure par rapport à la leur. Il travaillait pour… acheter un cadeau.

Mais ça ne devait pas être n'importe quel cadeau ! C'était une surprise pour Molly et il avait besoin de cet argent. Il retroussa les manches de son t shirt et suivi le groupe lorsqu'on les appela au travail.

« Bon toi, le nouveau, tu seras à la ligne grillée. Tu t'occuperas des viandes des hamburgers. Il faut les tourner deux fois de chaque côtés, mettre du sel à chaque fois que tu les retournes…

Il écouta les instructions en prenant un air intéressé. C'était d'une facilité déconcertante bien qu'il fallait un peu de maîtrise pour arriver à servir les viandes le plus rapidement possible. Mais il s'acquitta de sa tâche, sans ronchonner comme il le faisait souvent lorsque John lui demandait de racheter du lait.

Sherlock travailla dur pendant la semaine.

Il en sentit les bienfaits physiques : ses bras reprirent la forme musclée qui avait un peu disparue ses derniers mois, tout comme ses abdos et ses muscles de jambes.

Les managers avaient bien remarqués par sa carrure qu'il était capable de lever sans aucun effort des dizaines de panières de pain à hamburger empilées les unes sur les autres. Il était donc toujours suscité pour n'importe quel travail qui demanda une bonne force physique. Soulever les friteuses pour nettoyer le dessous, pousser les chariots hors de la chambre froide pour sortir les viande congelées ...

Malheureusement, il y trouva aussi les inconvénients : ses mains, ses poignets et ses avant bras étaient couverts de traces de brûlures; ses mains étaient desséchées par le produit anti bactérien qu'ils utilisaient à chaque fois pour se laver; et le bout de ses doigts étaient rouges à force de manipuler des frites et des tortillas brûlantes.

Mais il encaissa tout en pensant à sa récompense après cet enfer : la réaction de Molly devant son cadeau. Il faut dire qu'il avait mit du temps à le trouver et qu'il mourrai d'envie de lui offrir quand il su que c'était ce dont elle rêvait. Il l'avait vu languir dessus quand il passait dans une rue spécialiste de bijoux, notamment sur les colliers.

Il s'acquittait donc de sa tâche, ruminant lorsque personne n'était là, affichant un sourire colgate quand c'était le moment.

Sa manager fini par le trouver, en train de ranger et de disposer les boîtes à hamburgers sur les étagères.

« Dis moi Sherlock, tu fais du bon travail pour un nouveau. On va te faire passer en caisse pour la dernière semaine."

Il sursauta.

"Oh, non il ne vaudrait mieux pas. dit-il tout en adaptant son discours à sa situation. Je n'ai pas un très bon contact avec les clients…

_Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce que dis ton CV. »

Oups. Il aurait peut être du lire ce qu'il y avait mit avant de le distribuer aux quatre coins de Picadilly Circus...

« J'aime ma position dans la cuisine. Je m'y suis habitué, je ne pense pas m'y prendre correctement pour servir, chercha t-il pour se justifier.

_Désolée Sherlock, mais les ordres viennent d'en haut. On a une caissière qui a prit son congès maternité. On a besoin d'un nouveau. »

Il déglutit.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferai pas pour Molly...

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, on l'amena à la caisse et on lui expliqua le fonctionnement de son travail et l'importance de la rapidité de service. Il réussi à se trouver un compromis : c'était un jeu.<p>

Son but était de faire disparaître la queue en face de lui. Tourné ainsi, il y prit presque du plaisir, surtout quand le chiffre d'affaire qu'il devait atteindre chaque jour était toujours largement dépassé.

Sa manager fur fière de lui, et vanta ses mérites au directeur qui le nomma employé de la semaine. Bien qu'il n'en ai rien à secouer, il accepta les félicitations que tout le monde lui apportait, son faux sourire affiché sur le visage comme il savait si bien le faire.

Puis un jour, pendant un après-midi tranquille avec peu de monde, la situation qu'il souhaitait éviter plus que tout au monde arriva.

Oui, ELLE arriva.

Molly.

La porte automatique du fast food venait de s'ouvrir sur les nouveaux visiteurs et Sherlock écarquilla les yeux.

Non seulement Molly venait déjeuner ici mais en plus elle n'était seule. Elle était accompagnée.

De Tttt-oôaum.

L'ex détective couru vers le fond de la cuisine pour se planquer, proposant son aide pour les frites. Sa compagne ne se fit pas prier et c'est avec une énergie incroyable qu'il rempli les cornets, espérant de tout son cœur que Molly et son imbécile d'ex passent rapidement leur commande.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les caisses. Il observa sa jolie pathologiste et Tom en train de commander. Il soupira d'aise lorsqu'ils les vit partir en direction d'une table pour s'y asseoir.

Il resta au poste des frites quelques minutes encore quand un jeune sorti de nulle part se jeta sur lui, catastrophé :

« Oh purée Sherlock s'il te plaît, aide-moi ! Faut que j'aille m'occuper des commandes drive mais j'ai encore du monde à la caisse, tu t'en charges, ok ? »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester qu'il était déjà parti comme il était venu.

Sherlock s'avança en essayant de se donner de l'assurance et arriva près de la caisse.

Il les vu au loin, attablés.

Molly avais le dos tourné et l'autre guignol, en face de Molly, ne risquait pas de reconnaître Sherlock avec sa casquette. Rassuré, il prit les commandes avec rapidité tout en délivrant les repas et bientôt, la queue disparue.

Il était soulagé et pensait que le plus dur était fait quand l'autre jeune de tout à l'heure repassa pour jeter un coup d'œil au travail qu'il avait laissé à Sherlock. Après avoir balayé son regard sur l'espace caisse, il se mit à gémir :

« Punaiiiise ! Mince ! J'ai oublié de te dire-

_DE QUOI ENCORE ? s'énerva Sherlock.

_Du calme mec, il reste juste un dernier petit truc à faire.

_Eh bien dis-moi au lieu de-

_Faut apporter la commande aux deux là-bas. »

NON.

Sherlock tourna la tête vers le fond de la salle, là ou le petit jeune pointait son doigt. Là-bas, il n'y avait que Molly et Tom.

Nom d'un Bluebell.

« Attends, dit Sherlock avec un brin de panique dans la voix, je ne peux pas faire ça, je dois retourner à-

_Nan mais c'est rien, tu leur donnes juste le plateau qui est là, j'ai déjà tout préparé. Allez, grouille toi ils attendent déjà depuis un bon moment. »

Sherlock ne rêvait que de lui faire manger le dit plateau mais l'énergumène s'était déjà envolé.

Il baissa sa casquette dans le but de cacher un maximum son visage.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, ainsi que le plateau, il partit en direction de leur table. Il pu observer qu'ils étaient en grande conversation et ça lui déplu fortement. Arrivé à quelques centimètres d'eux, il glissa le plateau sur leur table tout en marmonnant un :

« Merci pour votre patience et désolé pour l'attente. » avant de repartir d'un pas rapide.

Il se fit arrêter à mi chemin par une voix douce et tendre :

« Sherlock ? »

Comprenant qu'il n'y couperai pas, il ferma ses yeux un instant pour se contrôler. Puis il se retourna doucement pour faire face à la jeune femme qui l'avait appelée.

« Seigneur Sherlock, c'est vraiment toi ? Ne me dis pas que tu es sous couverture pour une enquête sur un des employés du McDo ? »

Il était tenté de broder autour de cette théorie, mais préféra dire la vérité.

« Non, je travaille ici. »

Molly le regarda comme s'il était déguisé en Père Noël. Puis elle se reprit bien vite devant l'air sérieux qu'affichait son ami.

« Oh, d'accord. Et… ça te plaît ?

_Non.

_Ah. Alors pourquoi le fais-tu ?

_Parce que j'ai besoin d'argent.

_Tu… Mais tu roules sur l'or.

_Eh bien pas tant que ça finalement.

_Mais tu n'as pas un besoin pressant d'argent, si ?

_Oh que si, répondit il très gravement.

_Comment ? Tu n'as plus rien à manger ?

_Bien sûr que non.

_Eh bien alors ?

_J'ai besoin d'une bonne somme d'argent car c'est bientôt ton anniversaire dans 6 jours et demi et 5 heures.

_Euh, je ne vois pas le rapport.

_Ton cadeau. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu es sérieux ?

_Très.

_Mais... Sherlock, je n'ai pas besoin d'un cadeau cher.

_Ah bon ? Je pensais que ce pendentif argenté décoré de fins diamants que tu avais repéré il y a mois dans la vitrine de chez Swarovski s'accorderai très bien avec ta veste verte préférée que tu ne portes que lorsque l'on travaille ensemble-

_Sherlock.. » lui coupa rapidement Molly avant qu'il ne lui expose les différentes paires de chaussettes qu'elle mettait au travail.

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

« Tu sais, il y a un cadeau que je voudrais plus que ce pendentif et qui ne te coûtera rien, dit-elle dans une voix timide mais sincère.

_Je n'ai pas envie de donner mon crâne. »

Elle soupira devant son incompréhension totale à saisir une perche.

« Je ne veux pas de ton crâne, il est très bien sur ta cheminée.

_Ah, tant mieux. Je trouve aussi.

_Non, le cadeau dont je te parle, c'est le plus merveilleux que tu puisses me faire. En plus tu peux me le donner à répétition et autant de fois que tu le souhaites. souria Molly, rougissante à ces propres paroles. »

Sherlock se creusa longuement la tête. Mais son cerveau ne lui donnait aucune information quand à ce genre de cadeau.

Alors il ferma les yeux, pénétra dans son palais mental, cherchant la réponse à cette énigme. Molly le vit se concentrer intensément et elle sourit devant son intérêt pour ses propos.

Malheureusement, une voix ramena le détective à la réalité :

"Eh, Sherlock ! Tu viens soulever les cartons pour les ranger dans la réserve ?"

Furieux d'être ainsi dérangé alors qu il était avec Molly, il était sur le point de rouspéter en agitant avec force son chiffon dans la main droite comme pour ajouter du crédit à ses paroles quand une autre voix l'arrêta dans son élan.

« Bon alors Molly, ce ciné, ça te tente ? On pourrait ensuite se faire un petit dîner romantique et je peux te raccompagner chez toi après ? Ça nous rappellera des souvenirs... » demanda Tom avec une voix pleine de sous entendus en s'approchant de Molly par derrière.

Il méritait un bon pain dans la tronche. C'est ce que pensa très fort Sherlock.

Il serra son poing, mais se rappela de justesse qu'il travaillait au McDo et que le client était roi. Malgré tout, il était Sherlock. Alors il leva son poing d'une autre façon.

C'est ainsi que Molly vit passer sous ses yeux un chiffon balancé avec force qui atterri sur la tête de Tom, recouvrant tout son visage.

Ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce qu'il s'était passé, elle n'eu pas le temps d'y songer trop longtemps : elle se sentit empoignée par la taille par des bras forts qui la soulevèrent de terre et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles d'un employé du McDonald.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et elle prolongea le baiser en passant ses mains derrière la nuque de Sherlock, renversant sa casquette au sol. Elle entendit des applaudissements en fond sonore et un commentaire qui la fit rire :

« Ca y est ! Le nouveau s'est enfin trouvé une copine.

_Finalement, ça a du bon de travailler au McDo, murmura Sherlock à l'oreille de le jeune fille."

Molly caressa ses épaules, sentant ses muscles sous le t shirt. Elle allait faire un commentaire honorable quand Sherlock, voyant ses yeux rivés sur son vêtement, comprit de travers ses intentions :

"L'odeur des frites te dérange ?"

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

"Sherlock Holmes, j'ai toujours rêvé d'un rendez vous avec toi au McDonald.

_Je peux t'avoir des réductions si tu veux.

_Pourquoi crois-tu que je veuille de toi ?"

Il lui sourit, d'un vrai et beau sourire et l'embrassa de plus belle.

"Joyeux anniversaire Molly Hooper."

* * *

><p>Fin.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Je sais, je sais. Ca fait Happy Ending-nunuche mais je m'en fiche. J'avais envie que ça se finisse bien pour Sherlock après tout ce qu'il a accompli.<em>

_Promis, je ne sponsorise pas le McDonald : D_

_ J'encourage les étudiants à la rentrée qui vont travailler à côté de leurs études. Bonne rentrée à tous !_


End file.
